When You Need Me,I'm There
by Ichiyasha
Summary: This is a story.... um...about something...JUST READ IT! I can't explain it, okay!But it's good, trust me.It has everyone in it, so it will make everybody happy. I'm very bad at summaries, so pity me and read it! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Ichiyasha:** It's me again! And my mom still thinks I have attitudes but can't change that can I? This is my story, but my first D. Gray-Man story and I'm so excited! This weekend has been crazy, I even felt like jumping off a bridge. (Not!) I might end up in the nut house for what I did. No, wait! I'm already in the nut house. Joking! Anyway I saw this picture on the internet that seems to be a great inspiration for a story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** As painful and sad as this is, I don't own D. Gray- Man. Mr. Katsura Hoshino does. There I said it. Please don't make me say it again.

The old gray trees dart in and out of Allen's vision, as dry leaves crunch beneath their feet began to get louder. Linali and Allen both out of breath, kept trying to run but stumbled around in the dark. Two of the Noah Clan was still hot on their tracks as the pair raced on. Allen saw a root sticking out of the ground and knew that Linali couldn't see it.

"Linali, watch your st…", but before he could get that out Linali tripped and cut her knees. "Are you okay?" as he pull her up to her feet, as she brushed herself off. Linali quickly glanced at Allen who had a huge gash across his chest that wouldn't stop bleeding no matter how hard he put pressure on it. 'The problem is that you're not.' She thought. Allen sensed that Linali was looking at his wound. Allen met her glance and knew that she was worried about him from the start.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch. It does even hurt." He tried not to wince as patted his chest 'Damn this hurt!' (Not even thinking), but she saw anyway. "We got to keep going."

The couple was about to start running again as there was a soft thump right behind them. Allen whirled around to see Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot with smirks on their faces.

"Allen Walker what a lovely surprise to see you." (Ya'll know that Tyki had said that fake happy voice, right? Okay, just making sure.)

"Hardly", Road commented. Linali gripped Allen's arm to remind him that she was right behind, ready to back him up (literally). 'What the fuck?! Why are they here!?! I thought that we threw them off in the other direction! Shit! This can't be good.' Allen puzzled. 'Why isn't Allen doing anything? And who is the dude in the top hat?' Linali thought.

"If my memory serves me right, didn't I leave you to die? I mean didn't I destroy your innocence? I know I put Tease inside your body to destroy your insides? Damn! Oh, I wished I had done a better job of getting rid of you."

"I'm glad all wishes don't come true." Allen smirked.

"Well, I'm delighted that I get the chance now to finish you off!" Tyki started to charge for Allen and Linali, when Road got in the way. "What that fuck are you doing, Road. Get the hell out of my way or I'll kill you too."

"You dumbass! Why should we do the dirty work when can have my minions to do it for us. I mean your suppose to be the smart one here."

"Ah, little bakka, I guess your right. I lost my head."

"Yeah, I know I'm r… HEY! You just called me a….. I should kill you for saying that to me! But first," Road turned her attention to the two exorcists "I'll deal with them!" Just then Road whistled. A moment later the whistle was followed by a soft roar that kept getting louder and louder. The sky started to get darker and darker as if was about to storm at least that's what Linali hoped for. But instead of rain, the sky was filled with hundreds of Akuma. All of them surrounded the couple, all weapons focus at them, all of the Akuma ready for the signal for them to fire. Road and Tyki flew up into the sky out of the Akuma firing range. Just as Allen prepare to activate his anti-akuma weapon, his chest seared with pain. His hand went instinctively to his chest; it was like something hit him so hard in the chest that it shook him to the core. Linali saw him cringe in pain, 'He is in no condition to fight.'

"Are you sure your okay?'

"Yeah, couldn't be better." He answers sarcastically. "Ready?" Linali nodded, And as she nodded, Road gave the signal for the Akuma to start shooting. Linali flew up in the air and started destroying her first twenty Akuma. Allen avoided dodged the attacks and use his () to destroy one-forth of them.

Debris hanged in the air, darkness overwhelmed the two young exorcists, and pain took over Allen's body. Halfway into the fight, as Linali smashed finished one Akuma and didn't see the other sneaking up behind her. About the time Linali sensed that something was behind her, it was too late. The Akuma threw her to the ground with enough force to kill anybody. Barely catching a glimpse, Allen saw was a patch of black and ripples of green hair flying in the air merely seconds away of hitting the ground before he was of to catch it; knowing that it was Linali. As he caught her, the impact threw him to the ground. When he looked to see if Linali was injured and only saw worry sketched over her eyes that was looking up at him.

What she saw was blood leaking out of his body, but that not what scared her the most. What scared her most was that if he kept pushing himself so much that he could die out here.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But Allen, you need…" but she couldn't finish an akuma started firing at them. Linali flew up and Allen blocked with his Anti- Akuma weapon, but Linali couldn't see if Allen was alright since dust was everywhere. Before Linali could act, Allen was blasting backwards out of the clouds of dust with his gun-type Anti- Akuma weapon activated and firing at a whole group of Akuma. 'Thank God he's okay!'

But out of nowhere Tyki came right behind him and bicycle kicked into the forest. His kick sent Allen crashing through several trees, nearly breaking all his ribs. When he regained consciousness, his whole body ached with pain.

"Shit!" Allen started to get up. "Dammit, I'm starting to feel lightheaded; I'm losing too much blood. I can't.." Allen fell; his legs wouldn't let him get up. He scrambled to a tree and lean against it. " I can't…I can't stop… now!" Allen vision had darkened and he started to get up, but he blacked out in the process.

"Allen where are you? There you are! My, how the mighty has fallen." Tyki looked in Road's direction. "I think she can finish up from here." And he left.

"Allen-Kun!"

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. You are very pretty, I would hate to kill you, but how would I have any fun?" Road whistled again. The wind picked up, blowing all her hair into to her face. She finally looked up and saw thousands of Akuma all weapons focused on her. As if time stood still leaves were blowing around, her skirt flapping about her legs, and sweat rolled down her forehead. The Akumas were so close that there was no way for her to dodge their attacks. Road laugh at Linali, "You look like a deer caught in headlights! I thought you were better than that to just float there. You are so pathetic!" Linali closed her eyes, Road's laughter faded out of her mind.

'So this is it? This is how I'm going to die. I haven't said good-bye to Komui or the rest of my family. I would never see them again. And Allen. Allen-kun could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know it!' A tear rolled down her face, 'Road is right. I feel so inadequate and pathetic. I can't even help myself, let alone help anybody else.' More tears spilled from her eyes. 'I let everyone down. I even let you down, Allen. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!'

The bullets from the Akuma flew toward her, but one minute she was there and the next she was cradled in the arms of someone familiar.

"Why in the hell were you standing there for! You could have been killed!"

Linali still couldn't see the face out her rescuer because of all the dust. But when the dust finally clear, Linali stared in shocked at the person's face.

"What are you doing here?!"

**Ichiyasha:** So how did you like it? Please tell me because I would hate having to write this story and not get any reviews. Tell me everything about what you thought about it. The good, the bad, and the ugly (I mean everything). And If you want anything put in the next chapter, so let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichiyasha:**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late on updating, but I've been kinda busy. With exams, reports, family dinners (I mean everybody in my family), Christmas, after Christmas-shopping, projects, singing, and it's been crazy! Anyways thanks for the reviews for my first chapter. P.s. why should I write a disclaimer when nobody really reads them?

* * *

And just to clear some things up:

1.Yes, I have seen the anime and read the manga

2. I'm just putting my story in a different order then the anime or the manga

* * *

Kanda stared in my face with frustration 'I can't believe this bitch asked that'. "To save you." Then he placed her back on her feet and brushed himself off. "Unless you wanted to die." And it was kinda unnerving the way he said this.

"Um...didn't mean that…sorry." Linali mumbled to her feet. "Thanks Kanda." She felt herself turning red "It's just tha-" , but before Linali could pull herself together something crashed to the ground.

Then Lavi and Komui landed right behind them. Komui was on the ground looking like he thrown fifty feet from the air and Lavi looking… well looking the way he usually do. "Komui?!" She couldn't believe that he was here of all places. I mean … come on! He's usually behind his desk drinking his stupid coffee! "W-What….W-Why are you here?". "Why did you bring him with you?" She threw her attention towards Lavi and Kanda.

"W-we didn't really invite him" Lavi stammered. She glared at both of them, not really believing that they would do this to me. "He invited himself!"

"Look, Linali. We didn't know that he was coming with us until we started come this way. In fact HE" Kanda nodded toward Komui direction "is the reasons why we almost didn't get here on time to save you from being blown to pieces."

"Why should that matter? I'm here now!" Komui ran his fingers through his thick hair smiled all cool and handsome. Not. "Linali! I'll always come to your rescue. You should know that by now." Out of nowhere lightening crashed and thunder roared as he spun around and did a disco pose as he called his little invention. 'Oh boy' She mumbled, head in hand. "Komurin! Attack! You guys should leav..."

WHAM!

Linali's foot was on Komui head, and if anybody could see her face it would look pretty pissed off. As calmly as she could tell Komui, meaning without ripping his head off, Linali begged "Please go home!" (But I think it came out in a high-pitched hiss.)

"Owie …Linali that hurt". Then he slumped to the ground.

Lavi looked around. "Hey where's Allen?"

Linali looked down so that they would see the tears that started to spring from her eyes. "I don't know. I saw that weird guy, Tyki Mikk I think, leave where he and Allen where at. And…and…I didn't see him come out!" At the end, she was sobbing so hard that her body shook. When Linali start crying, usually three things happen: 1.Linali cry even harder because she hate crying 2.Everybody starts to feels uncomfortable around her 3.Komui starts to act like a …well, an idiot! And as if on cue, Komui jumped up and ran over to her.

"Linali! You're crying! Who made you cry! Where did they go? Don't you worry Linali, I'll get them! Komurin! Attac-"

WHAM!

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Once again Linali's foot was on Komui head. "Nii-san, Could you do me a favor and shut up."

"Linali." Lavi called

"Hold on, Lavi. Please Komui…" Linali started

"Um...Linali."

"I said hold on!"

"_**LINALI! Look up!"**_

Remembering the prank that Lavi did two days ago, her hands went instinctively above her head. "Why!"

"_**MOVE IT!**_" Kanda shoved her out the way. Linali hit the ground, she looked up and saw hundreds of Akuma and looked where she was standing which was replace by a huge crater.'_That was a little to close…'_

"What's wrong with you?!" Kanda yelled at her. Linali flew to the sky, leaving silence to answer his question. Wind tossed her hair as she rose higher and higher. '_What is wrong with me…_'

* * *

Hey! Sorry about the short chapter, I couldn't think about what to put in it! (Writers-block!) I guess this is a filler for the story. I promise the next chapter will be very very long! Oh, and please review and leave question, comments, and suspicions like you like. Ja-Ne! 


End file.
